


Red Handed

by Kricket93



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Coming Out, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kricket93/pseuds/Kricket93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid has a secret he's been ridiculed for since he was a child. When he is caught in the act how will the BAU team react to his secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Handed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first EVER posted fanfic. *squeals with excitement* Please bear with me if it sucks lol 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (is this even really necessary? obviously I don't own any of the characters or I would be making TV episodes, not fanfiction. Hence the fan part. Oh well better safe than sorry...)

When Spencer graduated from the FBI academy and was assigned the prestigious BAU he hadn’t set out to keep so many secrets. He intended to befriend his new team and trust them with his dirty secrets. All this changed on his first day of work. As he passed by a group of white collar crimes agents to greet his new team, he heard the offending comment. It was such an insignificant word but it still made his skin crawl. “Who’s the new fag?” they whispered eying him. The hateful joke must have been louder than he thought, because his new mentor Agent Derek Morgan laughed on cue to the slur.  
From that moment on Spencer knew this was not a place to share his secrets. Logically, he should have known law enforcement was not a gay friendly environment. There were far too many alpha males in one place fighting to prove their masculinity. Spencer quickly realized that much like high school, he would need to be careful to survive. As time went on Spencer became comfortable with his team. He felt like he could share anything with them. Well, almost anything.  
XXXXXXXX  
The team had just finished their most recent case in Las Vegas. It was, in their books, a success. None of the kidnapped victims had been killed and even the unsub, who they had thought would attempt suicide by cop, came quietly. They had finished the case late and wouldn’t leave until early the next morning. Hotch, the head of the team, gave them the evening off to enjoy the city.  
The agents had paired off to gamble, club, and see the sights. Spencer waved off his teammate’s offers to join them, offering the excuse that he was headed to a local bookstore. When they had all accepted his story, Reid headed off to his true destination, a predominantly gay club.  
This was one of the few places Spencer really felt himself. Although the team assumed he wasn’t into clubbing, Spencer loved to dance. After having a few beers, he could feel the heat of eyes seering into his back. His stomach flopped as he realized someone was checking him out. Even as old as he was, he still got nervous taking to potential dates. With a glance over his shoulder, Spencer caught the eye of his admirer. He was a gorgeous, buff guy who was staring blatantly at Reid’s ass. He flashed the gawker a lazy smile and sauntered over to the man. Leaning in close he whispered into the guy’s ear an invitation to dance.  
The two of them made their way to the dance floor and before long were pressed together grinding. Spencer felt this stranger’s erection stiffening against his butt. His own pants were quickly becoming tight with his desire. He pulled the man into a deep kiss as they ground their cocks together through their pants. This night can’t get any better, Reid thought as he pulled back to suggest they head back to his hotel room.  
Little did he know that he was right about the night not getting any better. In fact, it was about to get much worse.  
A single word pulled him from his fantasy land as he stepped onto the sidewalk outside the club. “Reid?” the all too familiar voice called. When Spencer turned, he came face to face with the last person he hoped to see. His best friend and teammate, Derek Morgan, stood in the center of a group of people, the rest of the BAU team. The blood drained from his face as he realized it was all too clear what was going on. Spencer’s dance partner sensed the tension in the air and quickly made an exit leaving the poor genius to the wolves.  
Spencer could feel himself holding back tears. This is it, he thought, they are going to hate me. They’ll think I’m disgusting. Oh God, what if Hotch fires me?  
His inner monologue was interrupted when Derek spoke again. “Kid?” he prompted attempting to get Spencer out of his own mind. Silent tears began to fall down Spencer’s cheeks.  
“I’m sorry,” he finally croaked out, “I didn’t want you to know.”  
The silence that followed Reid’s admission was deafening. The team didn’t know how to respond to their youngest team member’s obvious distress. Finally Hotch spoke up, “Why are you sorry Spencer?” he asked, “Are you ashamed of being gay?”  
“I’m not ashamed I just don’t want you to be disgusted or disappointed with me,” he finally responded with a sniff. Before he knew it he was enveloped in a tight hug from his best friend, Morgan. He sagged into his arms as if the weight of the situation was too much to bear. Derek finally pulled away gripping his shoulders tightly and looked right into the frightened boy’s eyes.  
“Nothing and I mean absolutely nothing, could make me disgusted or disappointed in you. We would love you no matter who you are attracted to or what you did.” The team all nodded along as Derek spoke. Finally Hotch brought up the one thing that concerned the whole team about the situation.  
“Reid, has anyone ever told you it was wrong to be gay? Is that why you don’t want people to know?” Hotch asked. This was the one thing Spencer didn’t want them to know eve more than his secret about his sexuality, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to hide it from them. With a resigned sigh he began to explain his story.  
“I didn’t tell you the truth about why my dad left. I was an early bloomer in puberty. I was attracted to a boy, Steven, for the first time when I was seven. He was on my little league team. After practices and games we would play in the woods near the field or at each other’s houses. The one day, while we were playing, I kissed him. He told his dad that night who told my dad. I didn’t understand why they were so mad. They were all yelling and saying horrible things. After the Steven and his dad left my dad beat me. He tried to get me to do more ‘manly’ things after that and when I wasn’t able to do them or didn’t seem interested enough he’d beat me again. He stared drinking and then would hit me for no reason. By the time I turned ten, he was rarely home anymore. Finally, one day he packed up a bag and left. He told me it was my fault that he was leaving me and my mom. He said that if I hadn’t been a disgusting fag he wouldn’t hate me so much. I haven’t heard from him since.”  
The team was in tears as Spencer spoke. When he was done he was pulled into another tight hug. “I’m sorry you had to go through that but we love you and your father was a bigoted homophobic man. He was wrong, none of that was your fault and being gay isn’t bad.” Reid felt more hands on him as the team pulled into a group hug. Even their normally stoic boss, Hotch, was amongst the group. In that moment Spencer knew he was exactly where he belonged, with his loving family.


End file.
